Lucy Heatfilia? Oh You Mean Lucy Aria Holmes or Aria
by Winter's Song of Darkness
Summary: I had this Idea when Learning 'bout Aria the Scarlet Ammo and Here it is. Lucy Leaves with own twist. Don't Own Aria the Scarlet Ammo, Fairy Tail, or ANY songs I put in here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

LUCY LEAVES GUILD BECAUSE HEARTS IS BROKEN BY NATSU! LUCY LEAVES WITH OWN TWIST IF HATER ON THESE LEAVE! I DON'T OWN ARIA THE SCARLET AMMO OR FAIRY TAIL OR I WOULD MAKE THIS REALLY HAPPEN AND MAKE NALU HAPPEN ALREADY!

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

Today is the day I tell him. Tell Natsu that he is more than a friend. I'm gonna do it in song then tell him. Hope he is not to dense to realize what love is. When I get to the guild it is 10:00 an no one is on a job Mira knows I am gonna sing it so I jump on stage and scan the guild. My team is there. Also Lisanna. We have become really good friends. We both share interests in a lot of the same things. NOT NATSU PERVS!

I sit on the piano that Mira set up and pull out the sheet music. THANK YOU HATED PIANO TUTORS!

 _"Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid_  
 _To fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt_  
 _Suddenly goes away somehow"_

The Guild looks at me with wide eyes

 _"One step closer_

 _I have died every day_  
 _waiting for you_  
 _Darlin' don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more"_

Mira gets the message and squeaks and the guild looks at her confused

 _"Time stands still_  
 _beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything_  
 _Take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath,_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day_  
 _Waiting for you_  
 _Darlin' don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed_  
 _I would find you_  
 _Time has brought_  
 _Your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more_

 _One step closer_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day_  
 _Waiting for you_  
 _Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
 _I have loved you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed_  
 _I would find you_  
 _Time has brought_  
 _Your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more"_

When I finish the guild claps and cheers. I curtsey at them and look for my team. When I find them I see Lisanna and Natsu talking no wait I CAN'T HEAR NATSU WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO. AND GRAY HAS HIS CLOSE ON. THE WORLD IS ENDING!

"Hi. Was it okay?"

"It was great Lucy." Erza says giving me a 'hug'

"Arigoto"

"Huh?" The team looks at me with a odd look.

"Oops I mean thank you. I guess the Language Classes finally got tome after all these years."

"Huh guess so." Gray says

"So what are Natsu and Lisanna talking about?"

"No clue." Erza says

"Flame Brain better not be doing anything stupid."

"Gray that's not possible"

"LUCY I'VE GROWN ON YOU!"

"Shut up" I say with a cold glare

"Wow Lucy since when did you know to glare like that?"

"I said shut up" With a glowing ball growing behind my back

"Nah I'm good"

"You sure?"

"Yep"

I feel the ball growing as big as my back

"Not my fault then. CELESTIAL SPHERE EXPLODER!" I yell and the sphere hits Gray and knocks him un-concision.

"He deserved it"

The guild including Lisanna and Natsu stop what they were doing and look at me to Gray then me then Gray again and again.

"What never seen a girl fight?"

"Um other than that Me and Lisanna have something to say."

"Natsu just get it over it this is embarrassing"

"Shh my love. Me and Lisanna are now dating."

The guild erupts with cheer. and someone yells

"LUCY SING SOMETHING!"

I get on stage and turn up a tune on my black IPod.

" _I can remember days, things weren't always this way_  
 _I used to make you smile if only for a while_  
 _But now you can't get through, there's no way I can lose_  
 _I know some days are hard but don't you make mine too_

 _I can remember days, things weren't always this way_  
 _I used to make you smile if only for a while_  
 _But now you can't get through, there's no way I can lose_  
 _I know some days are hard but don't you make mine too"_

The guild looks at me oddly

 _"'Cause I can't stand it when you come home and we just fight for hours_  
 _But I won't show it, no I'll just hold my breath and keep it quiet"_

A background of a city in flames that is faded grey and where my body is it looks like cracked glass and shows the pure color starts to show behind me I change with black locks and blue eyes. I hold a mirror that is blue while my outfit is black. I smile

 _"Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak going unheard_  
 _Every little landslide, catch it in my hand I won't say a word_  
 _Every time you hug me I know that it's working, making you mine_  
 _Every clap of thunder only makes me stronger on the inside_

 _How many countless nights I try my best to hide_  
 _Soon as you slam the door my tears fall to the floor_  
 _I know that people change, maybe you're not to blame_  
 _But must you burn a hole so deep into my soul_

 _'Cause I can't stand it when you come home and we just fight for hours_  
 _But I won't show it, no I'll just hold my breath and keep it quiet_

 _Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak going unheard_  
 _Every little landslide, catch it in my hand I won't say a word_  
 _Every time you hug me I know that it's working, making you mine_  
 _Every clap of thunder only makes me stronger on the inside_

 _Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak_  
 _Every little landslide, catch it in my hand_  
 _Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak_  
 _Every little landslide, catch it in my hand_  
 _Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak_  
 _Every little landslide, catch it in my hand_

 _Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak going unheard_  
 _Every little landslide, catch it in my hand I won't say a word_  
 _Every time you hug me I know that it's working, making you mine_  
 _Every clap of thunder only makes me stronger on the inside_

 _Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak_  
 _Every little landslide, catch it in my hand_  
 _Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak_  
 _Every little landslide, catch it in my hand"_

"Now this might sound like a hate song it means even when times are tough between you guys don't give up. Keep fighting to find that pure happiness inside."

"OHHHHHHH!" they all say and I roll my eyes TRYING to not let the tears roll out. I've had tones of practice. "I'm gonna head out it's getting late."

"What it's only 4 in the morning"

"I KNOW Natsu that's why I wanna leave. There was a reason for me singing the songs I'm going on a two year training in the mountains I NEED to get stronger. I can't have anyone's blood on my hands again."

"WHAT! You can't leave."

"Watch me Natsu I'm not some doll you can carry around I've hand ENOUGH of that."

"WHAT THE HELL LUCE! I THOUGHT WE WERE PARTNERS!"

"Lisanna can take my place for the time being. I have a meeting with my trainer in four hours Natsu and after that I'm leaving. I already told Master and my Land Lady. You tell every one else. " I say while walking away. "See you in two years"

I say as I walk out I raise my hand so they see my guild mark fading away. I sprint to my house and pack up my stuff in the celestial world. I change into my REAL outfits. I put out the hair dye, Illusion spell to make it seem like my breast were bigger. Hey I need as much Un Lucy Aria Holmes as I can get. Well I'm Aria to my friends, And my contacts. My hair was really long and pink long as in in piggy tales up to my knees, my eyes were pink, I had a gun (Pic of her and her gun in Profile) a pistol to be exact. I changed into my uniform or regular outfit. (Again Pic in profile) It's a regular school uniform with a red skirt with a white bottom, long black knee socks, brown shoes, my top was like a sailor suit but my schools emblem on my left shoulder, the shirt was white but my tie was red and the end was white stripes. When I hear a knock on my door I squeak because I know it is Kinji, Shirayuki, Riko, Reki, and Jeanne.

"Coming!" I yell. I was right the gang is all here! "There's the Aria we know!" I hear Kinji say as he pats my head.

"Hey!" I say as I put my black to his neck. "He just laughs and stops and I put the gun away.

"So 'Lucy' or Aria how's it been?"

"Good it's been REALLY easy to trick them. Hell I got the guilds match maker thinking I like someone there!" Little did I know Team Natsu was watching plus Master and Laxus.


	2. Chapter 2

songs form last chapter is A Thousand Years and Earthquake here we go!

* * *

"Aria?" Kinji said while waving a hand in my face.

"Hm"

"What you thinking bout?"

"Song lyrics"

"Wanna share?"

"Fine"

"Well go on"

" _Is anybody there,_  
 _Does anybody care_  
 _What I'm feeling?_  
 _I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'_  
 _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _They say pain is an illusion_  
 _This is just a bruise and_  
 _You are just confused but_  
 _I am only human_  
 _I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _I am only human_  
 _I am only human_  
 _I am only human_

 _The night is bitter cold_  
 _I wonder if you know_  
 _That I'm sleepless_  
 _Waitin' like a ghost_  
 _When I need you the most_  
 _That go unnoticed_  
 _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _They say pain is an illusion_  
 _This is just a bruise and_  
 _You are just confused but_  
 _I am only human_  
 _I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _I am only human_  
 _I am only human_

 _The weight of the world is pullin' me down_  
 _(Where are you now, where are you now)_  
 _Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown_  
 _(Where are you now, where are you now)_  
 _I'm the only one left to hold on this earth_  
 _Singin' this song but can't find the words_  
 _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _They say pain is an illusion_  
 _This is just a bruise and_  
 _You are just confused but_  
 _I am only human_  
 _I could use a hand sometimes_  
 _I am only human"_

"Wow Aria."

"What?"

"I knew you were good but this is just Wow."

"Thanks"

"Well we better use my teleportation spell to get to the mountains."

"Yeah knock your self out."

"Not me you."

"WHAT!"

"Say Teleportavimas Mountain speluncam Training while thinking of a mountain." (It's Latin)

"This better work."

"It will"

"Teleportavimas Mountain speluncam Training!"

"Good job."

I look around to see we are in a cave full of training stuff and weapons. My eyes gleam with happiness since I see a riffle and piste with my name on them.

"Must..."

"What?"

"Get..."

"Must Get what?"

"Must Get Guns..."

"Why"

"GET THEM NOW!" I yell while a golden magic circle appear under me.

"Okay Okay calm down."

I take a deep breath and the magic circle disappears.

"Here" Kinji says as he hands me the weapons I was looking at.

"Bloody Mary" I say as I position the piste to shoot the practice dummy.

"and the Murders Melody" I say as I snipe the dummy with the rifle. Right in the heart.

"Don't forget about Midnight and Wight Out."

"I won't now I need to learn three things in two years. Do you think you can manage training me Kinji?"

"Yeah what are the 3?"

"one hand to hand. Two weapons. Three Song magic."

"Song will be the easiest to teach you since it much stringer than your Celestial Magic but you have a knack for songs and singing."

"Let's start with that one then."

"But how long will you stay here?"

"Two years."

"Okay."

"Shouldn't we start."

"Yes Yes we shall."

"Quit playing around Kinji we don't have much time."

"Okay"

"So what first?"

"Basic attacks."

"Which are?"

"Melodies Freeze, Harmonic Blazer, Octave Punch, Screeching Roar, and Notes Of The Killer."

"Okay are those in a order?"

"Yes weakest to strongest."

"Can you make your own attacks with this magic?"

"Yes Aria but you must first learn the Basic and Moderate Attacks so you better start now."

"Fine"

I put my hands in a cross position. "MELODIES FREEZE!" A blast of ice music notes blast at the training dummy. Leaving it with a missing arm.

"Oops."

"Aria that was great you mastered that attack on your first time!"

"Cools next?"

"Knock your self out."

I put my hands in the same position then yell "HARMONIES BLAZER!" Like the last one a blast of fire music notes attack the dummy leaving it only a torso.

"Again mastered in one try. You are full of surprises Aria."

I start doing what Natsu did for his Iron Fist and I yell "OCTAVE PUNCH!" A purple glow of flames are like Natsu's but they have small music notes in them. I run straight for the dummy and punch it leaving it in ashes.

"Nice Mastered. Now for the other one"

"Kay" I do what all the dragon slayers would do for roar then yell "SCREECHING ROAR!" And a flame like the Octave Punch comes out of my mouth comes out and leaves the new dummy in ashes.

"Mastered NEXT!"

"Okay" I yell "NOTES OF THE KILLER!" And huge Black music notes start to fling at the dummies leaving them all in ashes.

This continues for a month till I am able to do all of the basic attacks by yelling the spell in my head while in the position 28 times in a row before not being able to cast the strongest spell 10 times. And that concludes the first month.

* * *

Song Human. Okay so here is how reviews will work per chapter.

 **1= one update in two weeks**

 **5= One update in a week  
**

 **10= Two updates in a week**

 **15= Four updates in a week**

 **20= Six updates in a week**

 **REMEMBER!**

 **REVIEWS= PEEPS LIKING STORY= INSPIRATION= FASTER UPDATES!**


	3. Chapter 3

You know what, let's forget bout the whole review thing... I can't keep away! Also a HUGE THANK YOU to them3crazygirls for being my new (And first) Beta reader! My chapters should flow better now.

ONWARDS!

(Lucy P.O.V.)

It's been 5 whole months since me and Kinji started my training. I am able to now sing a line from a song then yell an attack and BOOM a magic spell! Right now, I am battling Kinji, and, well all he is doing is dodging me! So let's get to the fight!

"MELODY SOUL SMASHER!" I chant

A ball of magic energy flies towards Kinji. He dodges by jumping and I start another spell but this time it is a spell combination. "I'M NOT ALRIGHT! SONG MUSIC NOTE BLAST! TILL THE WORLD ENDS NOTE BLAST! JUMP START FIRE BLAST! COMBINE!"I chant, as a ball of energy forms. The ball of energy is almost to big for Kinji to dodge, so it just grazes his shoulder blade.

"Close Aria but not close enough!" He taunted, a teasing smirk on his lips.

I growl and yell another combination. "21 GUNS BULLET BLAST! MONSTER WOLF HEAD! STARRY EYE STAR BLAST! RUN DEVIL RUN SHOCK WAVE! CONCUR AND BLAST!"

It hit Kinji in the chest with a ball of bullets, wolf heads, explosive stars, and a shock wave for the after math. Since he blacked out I chanted my healing spell. "Goddess of Music hear my plea heal my ally and help thee. So thy may see another day. Oh Goddess of Music hear my plea. I am the ruler of the song. STAR curantis PERCURO Ad TE!" (Again Latin)

Kinji wakes up then stands to face me. Oddly I see a sly smile that transforms into a cheeky grin.

"God Aria you almost killed me there!" He smiles.

"Oops" I said sheepishly

"You pass!" He grinned.

"HUH!?" I exclaimed in shock

"REKI! ARIA IS READY FOR WEAPONS TRAINING!" He yells.

"COMING!" Reki comes in with her usual outfit and snipers gun.

"Ready for me Reki?" I ask.

"Are you ready for me Aria?!" She asks back

I laugh "You bet!"

"Good NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 100!" She commands, a commanding aura surrounding him.

"HAI!" I drop down and do 100 push ups.

"I'll leave you two be." Kinji says as he exits the room.

Once I finish the 100 Reki orders me to do...

"18 LAPS AROUND THE CAVE THE 150 CURL UPS THEN WE WILL GET SERIOUS!" She commands

"Hai!" I say as I run around the cave. by the time I am at 15 I'm almost out of breath and sweating hard even though it is like -21 F and I am wearing a black tank top and navy mini shorts. You get used to the climate after a while.

"3 MORE LAPS ARIA YOUR ALMOST THERE!" She yells

Did I mention that the perimeter of the cave is around 2 1/2 miles? No? Well that's why I am panting so hard.

"HEY I SMELL LUCY!" F***! Natsu!

"REKI OLD TEAM CAN I LIKE HIDE!" I yell

"*sigh* Fine but five laps after they pass. In the mean time do the 150 curl ups." She says, looking a little dissapointed.

"Hai!" I smiled

"HEY LADY!" Natsu yelled

"What do you want?" She says snarkily

"Have you seen a girl named Aria or Lucy?" He asked

"No now shoo!" She yelled

"I saw you with her five months ago." He said, suspiciously

"Boy, that was 5 months ago she is on the other side of the mountain. This is my home! The others other than Kinji and Aria are here. We live here till it is our time to train her."

"But I smelt Luce" He said as he narrowed his eyes

"She was passing by here a day ago for laps."

"LAPS!?" He screamed

"Yes for training. She has a VERY tight scheduled with only Sunday or no training." She explained

"WHAT! LUCE IS LIVING LIKE THAT!" He screamed

"Find it surprising boy?" I hiss in his mind.

"LUCE WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!?" He yells as he holds his head

"I am only your imagination boy." I hiss again in his head.

"I gotta go see Master bout this..." I heard him mumble and walk away.

"You're good Aria!" She complimented, clapping me on the back

"Thanks Reki" I smiled

"Did you finish you curl ups?" She asked

"Yes I was on 151." Good 10 minuets that took.

"NOW RUN 5 MORE LAPS!" She yells suddenly

"Hai!" After 30 minuets of running I stop in front of Reki.

"Good time 2 hours and 21 minuets" She compliments, nodding

"Is this just for today?"

"No you will do this every day starting at 7:30 but you will wake up at 5:30, then shower and have breakfast, and after that you will train then at 12:30, we will have lunch then 4 hours of training then do whatever."

"Okay so since it's like, 10:12 should we go to sleep?" I smile

"Yeah see you at 7:30 here." She says

"Night Reki!" I call

"Night Aria!" She calls back


	4. Chapter 4

SO SORRY ITS SO LATE!

* * *

~2 years Later~

"Aria you have completed all your training good luck for the rest of time till we meet again." Kinji says while the others nod.

"I'll miss you all may you have a good life until we meet again!" I say as I grab my bag from the floor.

"We will see you soon" Reki says as she hugs me. I hug back and say the teleportation spell inside my head and wave to them as I teleport to the Forest near the guild. I change my appearance to a girl with long black hair that is wavy in a pony tail, one black eye and one red. I have a black leather jacket that's unzipped, black jeans, a red tube top, and black combat boots. My new name is Yobidashi (Yo-bi-di-shi-shi-bo)shibō or Deaths Calling. I walk in front of the guild and then kick down the doors I then waltz in and go to Mira with a edge to my voice I demand to know one thing;

"Where's Makarov"

"Up stairs who are you?" She smiles.

"Yobidashi shibō" I say she then notices my eyes and gapes I walk upstairs. I then knock at the door Master then greets me with a simple;

"Come In"

I walk in front of his desk and smile "I'm Back but I go by Yobidashi shibō now. I am re-joining the guild."

"I'm glad to have you back my child" master says as he tears up. "I'll re-introduce you."

"Sure" I nod. as he hops off his desk, we then walk onto the balcony.

"LISTEN UP BRATS WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER YOBIDASHI SHIBO!" He yells.

They see me then start to cheer I hear Cana yell "LET'S PARTY!" Then they start to party till they drop while I watch them. Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear come towards me where I sit at the bar.

"So Yobidashi what magic do you use?" Erza asks me

"Song" Was all I said

"What does your name mean and do you like books?" Levy asked, curiously.

"Deaths Calling, and yes" I nod.

"Why is your eyes a different color?" Gray asks

"I was born that way" I shrug.

"FIGHT ME!" You can guess who said that.

"Alright just don't cry when I beat you in one blow. My trainer was ten times more powerful, I can feel it."

"YOU'RE ON!" He yells.

"Go" I command.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I grabbed his fist and flung him into a wall. He then stood up and started to attack me once more but I called out a spell.

"Empty Shadows Shadow Attack" I say calmly. 23 shadows punch Natsu 'till he is unconscious.

"Too Easy" I snort, as I walk out of the guild, leaving the others gaping at me.

* * *

Sorry it's so short and it's so late!


	5. Chapter 5

Ello sorry it's so late! I was on Vacation! Also SCHOOL IS STARTING IN LIKE 30 DAYS NO/FINALLY! Also do any of y'all know a good FREE video editor... That's all PS. this is sorta a filler Sorry! but it WILL be 1000+

* * *

"Yobidashi! How did you do that?" Levy asks amazed

"It's a spell I created with song magic and now call me Yobi"

"Is it all right if I call you Yo-Chan?"

"Knock your self out." I say

"So Yo-Chan you said you like books? What types?"

"Horror, Adventure, Fiction, and Science Fiction" I say as I sit at the bar again while Wendy is healing Natsu

"Wow! I never met someone with those types of book as there favorites!"

"Well I do"

"So do you know a girl named Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Oh Cousin Lucy? Yes we were best friends even since she was 4 then her father tour us apart when she was 10 why?" Best. Lie. EVER!

"Oh you just reminded me of her"

"I haven't seen her since. I wonder where she is..." I say trailing off

"Oh then you haven't heard from her?"

"Not since she was 10 for all I know she could be dead!" I say

"So what about you what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to check this place out possibly leave after but so far I think not"

"That's good..."

"Well I have to go" I say as I walk away

"Bye Yo-Chan!"

"See you Levy" I say as I walk to the side door to be meet with two figures kissing I sigh

"Am I interrupting something if so stop sucking your faces and move out of the way I want to go home before someone starts to flirt with me and I have to kick them in the gut" I say with a emotionless face and voice. Even my eyes were void of any emotion.

I was not surprised to see Natsu and Lisanna. "Well?" I say as they move aside

"I thought so" I say as I shut the door and they go back to sucking there faces off or kissing.

"I need to see him later tonight..." I say as I smile. I walk back to the house to see his shadow in the window sharpening his knife's. I laugh and mumble "what was I expecting?" I walk in the house and say "JEFF I'm home!" He walks in with his jacket down showing his messy black hair his wight jacket was still on but blood free so he must have changed along with his black jeans

"Sup Ari" (rember she has 3 names; 1. Lucy 2. Aria 3. Yobidashi shibō Jeff is calling her Ari for a nick name for her second name)

"Sup Jeff. Gone on your kill of the week?" I ask him

"Yep still alive aren't I?" (Side note/ It's jeff the killer without his lips cut off!)

"Okay looks like you changed"

"Yep thanks for the portal to the realm I kill in"

He kills in Earth a different world so he is not a criminal here in Earthland "No prob I need to get changed"

"Kay Ari"

"STOP CALLING ME ARI IT'S ARIA IF YOU CAN'T ADD ANOTHER LETTER I SHOULD JUST GET IT CHANGED!"

"Who calm down... i can call you Aria... Ari" He says the last part with a smirk and I glare at him and get a black jacket, black tank top, and blue jeans. I start to make dinner of chicken and he starts to look at me.

"What do you want Jeff"

"Not to spicy" the first time I cooked chicken I used two bottles of hot sauce and chile sauce it was habit.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" I say chasing him with a pan. Ten minuets later I put the chicken on a plate and we chow down. Ten minuets later we are going to get dessert when I asked him when he was scoping his Ice Cream

"So I have a question"

"What Ari"

"So why don't you join Fairy Tail with me?"

"I don't know sis but I'll give it a chance..."

"Thanks Bro!" (Ps. they are NOT blood related just act like it)

"Now get your ice cream and don't spill it on my shirt"

"AGAIN ONE TIME!"

"sureee..."

"SHUT UP!" I yell as I eat it with my face full of the sweet treat (ICE CREAM PERVS)

"Sureee."

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Na I'm good Ari"

"Idiot" I mumble under my breath

"Hm what was that Ari"

"I'M GONNA GO TO BED! Sheesh"

"Okayyy..."

I walk away mumbling Idiot while he just laughs. I remember the first time we met

 **Flash Back Start**

It was a long day and I felt like I should die. I slug myself into my make shift bed and fall asleep. I wake to see a boy creeping up to me with a knife. I feel my heart racing and my breathing starting to hitch. I saw the sly grin so I pretended to be asleep and gathered a sword to defend myself I could always call out my spirits but that would take to much time. I feel his shadow as he yells "GO TO SLEEP!" I counter his attack with my blade surprising him I push his knife back and we fight until I get his knife from him.

"Give up!" I say with my blade to his neck

"Never" He says as I take a good look at his face I see the blood splattered on his jacket, pants and face. I also see the maniac look in his eyes.

I push my blade closer to his neck. "You sure?"

He growls "Fine"

I smile and put my blade back and help him up he looks for his knife and seeing that I have it he growls "Give me back my knife"

"Better safe then sorry..."

"Jeff. Jeff the killer you?"

"Lucy Aria Holmes or Aria"

"Well Ari we have a deal"

"Huh? DON'T CALL ME ARI IT'S ARIA! And you will come with me to my REAL home. I can make a portal here if you like. YOU WILL LIVE IN A CABIN I OWN!" I bellow the louder parts making him surprised.

"How old are you Ari"

"eleven why?"

"No reason I'm 19 an forever will be as long as I kill weekly"

"So that's why you do it." I mumble but he heard it "So do you have magic Jeffy?"

"Yes"

"What kind I have some too!"

"Blood Dragon Slaying"

"Celestial Magic. So you drink blood?"

"Yep"

"Okay... DON'T DRINK MY BLOOD OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Okay Ari"

"Good let's go home before they send guards to find me again"

"GUARDS?"

"Yep I'm the only heir to the Heartfillia Konzern"

"So your a noble?"

"Yeah but I wanna be a guild mage!"

"Okay but why?"

"My dad ignores me and my mom's dead and I can't leave the house and I need two guards to go to the garden so I'm raised by the staff"

"Well that sounds bad"

"Let's go! Portal Open My Room In Mansion In Fiore In Earthland!" A portal appears and we step through to my room "Here we are!"

 **End Flash back (I didn't mean to make it this long :P)**

That was the start of a friendship for life...


	6. Chapter 6

Ello! So this is well another chapter! So I have like NOTHING TO SAY but... that I dont own Fairy Tail! And all of the other characters i did not create! Yeah!

* * *

 **LUCY P.O.V**

"JEFF GET YOUR A** OUT OF THE F***** BED BEFORE YOU MAKE ME GO UP THERE!"

I yell since it is 10:00 am and Jeff still hasn't woken up yet

"Okay okay... Don't kill me..."

"What ever..."

Jeff then comes down with his regular a tire and I shove cereal in his mouth and drag him to the guild

"Mh Whatmmwe Ajter ghene DEobt" Translation "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!"

"The guild you said you would join..."

"Oh... I forgot..."

"Whatever were here"

"I can see that"

"Really? Just making sure"

I drag him still and get odd looks by the others and Mira finally gains the courage to ask who this is since he is playing on his lacrama and chilling like i didn't just drag him here

"My brother. He wants to jo-"

"I accurately I wa- sd manf ga agbw"

"Shut up _Jeffy_ " I say in a sickly sweet voice that made him shut up and send shivers up his spine

"So where would you like it?" Mira asks Jeff

"Right shoulder Midnight Black"

"Here you go. Say you don't look related..."

"Nah he just tried to kill me in my sleep I beat him and we became best friends and are like bro and sis" I explain

"What? When?"

"When I was like uh how old was I Jeff?"

"Like 8"

"8 also this was in another world called EARTH."

"Really? Cool what magic do you use"

He looks at me and I nod "Blood dragon slaying and knife magic."

"Cool!"

"See yah Mira I need to go talk to Team Natsu since I see they will be back i 1."

"WERE BACK"

"Told yah so"

"Hello old team of three"

"Yobi? What are you talking about"

"Tisk Tisk Tisk. Have you really forgotten... I didn't change my scent so at least Natsu would figure it out... Maybe it it's my attitude and appearance ah here a line I said a lot" I take a deep breath and say in a cheery voice "Hello Mina!" Like I always said.

"Lucy?" Some random member said

"Na no one opened the door" Some on else said

"Wait so your saying that your Lucy?"

"Yep cousin isn't a lie thought she has been missing since I was 10"

"LUSHII!" Happy says as he fly's into me and I hug him

"Hey happy how's it going?"

"I -Sniff- missed you"

"Well I'm back just different I mean try training with someone ten times worse as Erza for a year THAT got me some attitude changes and new powers so it was worth it..."

"Lushii I think there's something wrong with Lisanna, Erza, Natsu and Gray..." I look at them to see them frozen with there mouths wide open.

"Wait a minuet Happy" I say as I him down and crack my neck and hands "IF YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF IT I WILL GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT WORSE THAN DEATH!" I say with a black aura surrounding me and they snap out of it. "and that is how you bluff" I say as Mira, Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy and the exceeds clap "Thank you thank you I say as I bow"

"Luce/Lucy!" my old team says as they lunge to hug me with Lisanna trying to pry them off when I start to choke out "Can't breve Need air" once they were off Lisanna hugs me and I hug back. Then once Levy hugs me with Wendy and I hug them back and THEN Gajeel pats my head and says;

"So your back Bunny-girl"

We then go into a LONG conversation about my traning and I re-join team Natsu with Lisanna.

Also during his Jeff is talking with Elfman and Laxus

* * *

SEE NO LISANNA HATE! I LIKE Lisanna I just have to make her OOC in a few of my stories :( she really is an amazing charecter :) Sorry for it to be short I thought it would be a good place to stop at.


End file.
